


Love

by xxbryndixx



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Love You, Love, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbryndixx/pseuds/xxbryndixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little something i wrote</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote

the more i’m apart form you the more i want to cherish the times we are together. i miss you so much, all i want to do is be next to you. and talk to you and hear your voice. i want to hold your hand and lean on you. i want to see you, you make me so happy, how is that even possible? just the thought of you can make me smile. you’re so beautiful to me, i want to tell you everyday how perfect you are. i wish you could see that you are so special and kind. you are the kindest person i know. you make me want to be a better person. i want to know you forever and no one else. i want to spend days with you, just us and get to know you. i want to talk about stupid stuff like why 7 is a better number than 6. and i wanna talk about deep stuff like why things the way they are. i wanna know you so well that i can tell what you’re thinking. i want to be able to go places and hold your hand and i want to hug you when i want and where i want. i always want to be near you, and i could never stay mad at you. i miss you so much i’m so scared that you are just going to leave and i’ll never see you again. if that happened i would cry, i would be so sad, i don’t think i would ever be able to smile again, not like how you can make me smile. its so hard not talking to you, knowing that i can but there isn’t really a way. its even worse than not talking to you because someone is mad. i just want to see you and i want to be able to hug you and i don’t think i can wait any longer i’m going to go crazy. i love you so much i can’t stop thinking about you and how much time i want to spend with you. i want to see you and spend time with you and go everywhere with you and do everything with you and just laugh and have fun. i’m just so sad without you near me. i don’t want to talk to anyone, i don’t want to look at anyone and i can’t think of anything except you. you’ve taken over my mind and i like it, i want you to stay there, but i also want you to be here too. i miss you so much i can cry right now in class. i guess it doesn’t help that i’m listening to sad music, but it helps because then i can think about you more, and thats all i want to do, all i want to do is think about you. i wanna go on road trips with you and sing to everything that comes on the radio. i wanna sing even though i sound terrible and i want you to sing too no matter what you sound like. i want to laugh with you and just be completely free with you. i want to watch movies with you and lay with you and cuddle. i want just be close with you and do everything with you. i miss you and i don’t think that i like you less i think that i’m just scared to let you like me even though that is what i want. i’m just scared because i don’t even like me so how can you? but you may be scared too but this doesn’t feel wrong, and i may not know anything or what i’m doing but i know that i love you and i’ve never felt this way about anyone before. and i don’t know why i like you, because you are so sweet and you think about other people, and you are really nice and i think you’re so smart, and i think you’re really funny and i love your laugh and the way you smell. and i like the way you dress and how you present yourself, you seem so confident and i like that about you. i want you to be with me always. i want something of yours that means a lot to you so i can keep it forever, not in a mean way but so i can carry it with me and always have you with me, i’m just so scared that you have gone, i don’t want you to leave, but if you are happier to go then i don’t want to hold you back, i want you to be happy even if it means you are with some other girl, even if it means that you never want to talk to me again, or even see it. i will do whatever to make you happy. i want to do whatever makes you happy. i just love you so much i don’t care if i get hurt, i just don’t want to hurt you. i miss you like you never know, i miss you as much as i need air to breathe. thinking about you not being in my life makes me feel like i don’t have a place in this world. because with you it just feels so right, i just want to be with you always and when we’re apart i feel so incomplete. i miss you so much and i want to see you even though i just saw you yesterday. i just want to hug you though its so hard to see you and not be able to hug you and kiss you and hold your hand. but wow its just so amazing and so far we have come and how much we have been through. i just love you so much, i wanna be near you all the time.


End file.
